


First Move

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: NaLu One ShotOf course Natsu, blind as ever to his teammate Lucy's affections, leaves her in tears one day.  How will he make it up to her, and will she forgive him?





	

_'It's been a week since she ran from my home in tears.  I didn't understand that day what I had done to make her cry, but now I know, and I hope it's not too late... Sigh, time to go check in at Fairytail.'_

 

Last Monday

"Natsu I have a confession that I need to get off my chest."

"What's up Luce?"

Blushing pink, "Natsu I kinda have a crush on you." 

He starts laughing, her eyes widen in shock.  "Why are you laughing!" She screams!

"Because I think it's funny, you'd wanna crush me."

"I, I can't believe you'd be so cruel!"  Tears start streaming down her face as she rushes out his front door sobbing hysterically.

"Lucy wait!" He sprints after her.

"Get away from me Natsu!  Leave me alone!!"

"But why, I don't understand!"

Without responding when she reaches her apartment she slams the door in his face.  Pounding his fists on it he keeps imploring, "Luce, open the door, please tell me why are you so upset?!"

Still sobbing, she mutters, "Natsu, please just go away." 

"But.."

"Just go away!"

He hates seeing her cry and not knowing what he did to cause it.... he feels a twinge in his heart. "Alright Luce... I'll leave you alone."  He walks away with his head hung to Fairytail.

 

"Oi Pinky what's wrong with you?" Asks Gray

"I don't know what I did to make Lucy cry."

"You made her cry!" Levy yells at him, "What happened?"

"I don't know!  She came to my house and told me she has a crush on me.  I started laughing because I didn't know why she'd wanna crush me.  That's when she called me cruel and ran out in tears."

"You really are an idiot!!"

"Why?  I don't get it!"

"She likes you, ya moron!  And you laughed at her.  No wonder she's upset."

"I better go check on her." Whispers Levy as she walks away. 

"Shit, I, I didn't know that's what she meant!  How the hell do I fix this?!"

"Sorry man, sounds like she's pretty pissed at you right now."

"Fuck!!"

 

"Lu-chan, it's me Levy can I come in?"

Lucy opens the door for her and she goes back to her couch hugging Plue. 

"Lu, I just ran into Natsu, he didn't understand what you were trying to tell him."

"What's not to understand?"

"It's Natsu we're talking about. He thought you literally wanted to crush him.  Once we explained it all to him, he's beating him self up over laughing at you."

"Well let him suffer!"

"Lu, you don't mean that.  You guys need to talk it out cause I think he actually likes you too."

"Pun Punn!"

"Damn right I mean it, if he likes me than he needs to figure out how to fix this.  And don't be taking her side on this Plue! _Sigh_.  But don't help him Levy, let him figure it out by himself. ."

"Pun!"

"No I'm not going to talk to him right now!"

Later that same night there's another knock at her door.  "Natsu, if that's you I don't wanna..."

"It's just me Lucy."

Opening her door, "Did _'he'_   send you?!"

"No, I swear.  He'd probably kill me if he knew.  I just came to check on ya."

 _Sigh_ , "Come in Gray. Just don't give me any lectures, I already heard enough from Levy."

He puts his hands up. "Just wanted to give you someone to vent at."  She smiles weakly before plopping back on her couch.

"Thanks."

"So what do you plan to do, hide out here, avoid him at the guild?  Eventually you're gonna run into him."

"I know.  Look while I'm still upset with him it's not like I don't understand why he did what he did; I know he's a little dense sometimes."

Rolling his eyes, "That's an understatement."  He quips.  "But the boy does like you too."

 _Sigh_ , "Levy said the same thing.  She also said he was beating himself up after you guys explained it to him.  But like I told her, if he really cares than it's his turn to fix this."

"You know I don't think he's smart enough to figure it out.  He needs help."

"Like what?"

"Make him jealous somehow."

"Are you offering?"

"Oh no, I don't wanna get in the middle cause who ever it is will get their asses handed to them.  Natsu will go ballistic."

 

After leaving the guild hall Natsu walked around for awhile. _'I'm so stupid!  I hurt my best friend, no worse, the girl I secretly have feelings for.  Gah!  What can I do to fix this mess?!  Sigh, I don't know if can face her.  But what if I run into her before I'm ready, what if I screw up again...'_

For the rest of the week, Lucy avoids the guild hall and Natsu.  But being left to her own thoughts she's starting to regret her over reaction. 

_'Maybe I should just go talk to him.  No, let him figure it out himself.  But he is a little slow when it comes to these emotions.  Sigh, and I do miss him a lot.... No I can't deal with him just yet.  I don't think I'm ready!  I mean it really did hurt when he started to laugh...'_

Neither of these star crossed lovers knew that the other had the same ideas.  For the whole week both were absent from the guild.

 

On Saturday night Gray and Levy goes to check on Lucy again. "Lu, you know you aren't the only one, he hasn't gone to the guild all week too."

"I found him hiding out at his cottage.  He said he's not ready to face you either, that he's trying to figure out how to fix things."

"Lu, come on, you can't stay in here forever.  Why don't we meet up on Monday morning at the guild?"

"I'll think about it Lev."

 

The following Monday Lucy decides to take her friends advice and show her face at the guild.  Taking a deep breath she walks in.  When she looks around the room she notices Levy hasn't arrived yet so she heads to the bar and orders a milkshake. 

When she turns around her eyes lock on the boy who just walked in.

With her pain still fresh in her mind her eyes start to water.... and he sees it.  "Lucy!"  he cries out, his eyes also growing moist but she puts her drink back down and rushes out the back. 

 _'I can't see him, not yet,'_   she screams in her head.  She cuts down a path into the forest. As the tears cloud her vision she runs smack into someone who grabs her arm to keep her from falling.

 

"Whoa, Blondie where you headin in such a hurry?"

"S,Sting, gomen!"  She tries to pull away to leave but he holds on.

"What wrong girlie, what's with the water works?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Okay, chill!  I won't pry."

"Can I go now?" She tugs her arm again

He pulls her tight to him, she squirms trying to get away, "What's your hurry?  Maybe I can make your pain go away..." He tries to kiss her.

"Stop It Sting!!  Stop, Please!"  She resorts to whimpering. 

Breathing in her ear, "Come on, Blondie, we make a perfect couple!"  He kisses her neck.  She pushes as hard as she can off his chest but it's no use. 

Without thinking she starts screaming again, "NATSU!!!!"

"That moron, why would you want him?   I bet he's the reason you're in tears right now."  He's moved onto her ear lobes. 

"He might be a moron but I still love him!" She screams.  "NATSU!!!"

"Love him?!" Sting laughs, "He doesn't..."  Someone blasts the back of his head.  "Son of A!"

 

"Get your hands off My Girl!!" 

"Natsu!"

Punching Sting a second time he finally lets Lucy go and staggers backward.

Placing himself between Lucy and Sting, Natsu crouches down almost animalistic like a tiger waiting to pounce; with narrowed eyes a low growl emanates from within him.

"How dare you touch her like that!!!"

"Back off shortie, she's not your girl, I can do with her as I please!"

 

"Yes she is!  And no ones gonna touch her but me!"   "Fire Dragons Claw and Wing Attack!!" Rushing at Sting he unleashes a torrent of flaming punches and kicks flying Sting backwards.

Staggering back up Sting triggers his Dragon Force but before he can react his eyes grow wide in shock. 

Natsu bellows a deep ear piercing roar.  To protect his most precious treasure Natsu's Dragon Force activates.  Lucy's jaw drops; he's never been able to activate it at will before.  "You'll pay for touching the woman I Love like that!  Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Hidden form, Crimson Lotus Flaming Phoenix Blade!"

A barrage of flames strikes Sting as Natsu finishes him off with an uppercut to the stomach.

On his knees, out of breath, and in a lot of pain, "You can have her Salamander, she ain't worth it!" Sting stumbles to his feet and cuts into the forest disappearing.

 

Standing straight and panting, his Dragon Force dissipates.  Natsu runs his hand through his hair, "Are you okay Lucy?"

"Natsu!"  She rushes over and throws herself into his chest, he sighs, gladly accepting her embrace.  Through more tears she rambles, "I, I thought he was gonna ra..." burying her face into his chest at the thought.

"Shh, you're okay now."  He strokes the back of her head.  "I'm here, he's not going to hurt you anymore."

Heaving through her sobs, "Natsu, I-I'm s-sor-ry for ov-ver re-act-ting..."

"No Luce, don't apologize; it's all my fault.   I shouldn't have laughed, I should have figured out what you were trying to tell me."

Her heaving starts to slow but she keeps her face buried.  "I didn't have to be such a bitch about it, I should have listened to Levy and Gray and just talked to you."

"You talked to Gray about this too?!"

"After you told them what happened they just wanted to make sure I was okay."

"Great, I'm not gonna hear the end of this."

"I told them not too say anything and to not help you figure out how to fix what happened. I wanted you too figure it out by yourself."

"I know Luce.   I've thought about this all week and I should have made the first move not you; I mean I am the guy right?"

She raises her head to look at his face.  There's a twinkle in his dark eyes and a blush on his cheeks.  His bright, sweet smile makes her blush too.  "First move?" she questions.

He nods, "First move." Leaning down he kisses her softly.  "So you love me huh?  Even if I'm an idiot sometimes."

She nods, "But you're my idiot."  She smiles, "and I'll take you just as you are."

He squeezes her waist and holds her lips in a long held kiss....

 

"Natsu?"  She whispers

"Yes Luce?"

"How'd you activate Dragon Force?  I've never seen you do it with out ethernano."

"I don't know.  All I was thinking about was you and what he did to you.....And... to protect you."

"You told him I was the woman you love..."

"That's because you are."  She smiles

 

"Natsu?"

"Yes Luce?"

"That was a good first move..."

 


End file.
